


Love is a Many Splendored Thing...

by rexadozonelayer



Series: It's in the Little Things... [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Language, Love, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexadozonelayer/pseuds/rexadozonelayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaidan met Commander Shepard for the first time, he wasn't sure what to think.  Was she a ruthless killer like her nickname, 'The Butcher of Torfan' suggested?  Or was she just a woman who did whatever it took to get the job done, even if said job destroyed her very soul, and set her on a course of becoming the savior of the whole galaxy...thrice.  Even a savior needs to fall in love.  A love that holds true throughout incredible odds. </p><p>This is their story told from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Binthu

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all. I’m just adlibbing a bit. Please be kind, rewind…jk. Comments are welcome.
> 
> The relationship between Kaidan Alenko and Female Shepard doesn’t have enough romance or smut in it within the game. This is my version of their romance, when my characters can get away with a little flirting or other naughtiness when on missions or the just because moments once they officially realize that they have feelings for each other. 
> 
> This story will mostly be OC in between the main plot of the game. The only chapters you will see are the Kaidan and Shepard story with the other characters interspersed along the way that help drive the plot. I’ve definitely played fast and loose with some of the side characters.
> 
> This is a series of vignettes that I’ve written and it starts just after completing the Therum and Feros missions in ME1 and Liara’s interest is softened to friendship, so jealousy doesn’t play a part in their budding romance, or not much, anyway. I hate angst. These characters already have enough stress in their lives, let’s not let angst add to it.  
>   
> My Shepard: Black hair, lavender eyes. Colonist, Ruthless, Vanguard (because they are truly crazy awesome), Renegon. Name: Zynya Shepard.

“Damn it!” Zynya Shepard says huffing a bit after rushing through all three secret bases looking for the Admiral and killing everything that had gotten in their way. She looks briefly at her squad, Kaidan and Wrex, noting their somber expressions, before she kneels beside Admiral Kahoku’s body and closes his unseeing eyes. Then she carefully turns his neck and runs her eyes over his limbs to see if he was killed by the Thorian thralls he was entombed with. Not seeing any visible damage and reluctant to search any further, Zynya stands up and turns away from Kaidan’s scrutiny to get her bearings and calm down. Not turning around, Zynya quietly asks Kaidan, “Please do an omni-scan and see if you can determine how he died. I’m going to contact the Normandy.” 

After hearing Kaidan’s soft reply of ‘aye-aye,’ Zynya motions for Wrex to accompany her as she leads them out to the entrance of the base so she can not only get a clear comm signal out but a little privacy, as well. Once, both she and Wrex had their helmets on and cycled through the airlock, they both step out into the eerie silence of the Binthu atmosphere starring out over the toxic landscape. 

After sighing loudly to release some of her pent up tension that she had bottled up ever since hearing the desperate comm message the Admiral, her former mentor and friend had left her, she turns slightly and nods at Wrex when he gently wraps one of his arms around her shoulders, giving her what comfort he can offer in the silence. 

Allowing a few minutes to grieve hidden away in her helmet, for one of her beloved mentors, Zynya turns into Wrex’s arms and wraps her arms around him and leans her helmeted head against his massive chest. 

Not many people know that Wrex is her ‘adopted father.’ It was a tightly held secret only known by a few trusted individuals. Namely an old family friend and mercenary buddy of Wrex’s, a crusty old bounty hunter by the name of Zaeed Massani and Captain Anderson. The latter of which had laughed uproariously when she told him how Wrex had signed up with her back when she was finding evidence of Saren’s betrayal. 

Not even Kaidan knew about her relationship with Wrex. She would tell him eventually, better to avoid that obstacle until she had to explain why Wrex was threatening to throw him out the airlock if he ever hurt her. In the meantime, it was comforting to keep one secret to herself. 

Waiting until the tears stopped falling; she flicks the external comm channel to the Normandy in her helmet with her tongue, and waits until the comm link chimes as it connects, “Normandy, this is Shepard.”

“Normandy here, Commander,” Joker’s voice comes over the comm loud and clear. 

“Use my coordinates to zero in on my location and land. Please let Dr. Chakwas know that I need her to suit up and be prepared with the funereal gear. Admiral Kahoku didn’t make it. I’ll need her to determine how he died since there is no visual evidence. I’ll also need an engineering team, to go through the computer systems here at the base to see if any information is usable to determine what the hell this Cerberus organization is up to,” Zynya explains. 

“Aye-aye, Commander,” Joker acknowledges. After waiting only a few moments, presumably while he contacted the team members she requested, he returns over the line, “Adams, Tali, and Dr. Chakwas, will be ready once the ship lands and will meet you in the cargo bay with the required gear.”

“Thank you, Joker. Shepard out.” Zynya pulls away from Wrex’s comforting embrace and flicks the comm channel to an internal one to speak with him. 

“Wrex, can you take over here? I need some space. In our hurry to get to the three bases, I noticed some rare metals and other anomalous readings that should be looked into, since we are low on materials. Plus, it will give me a chance to clear my head.” Zynya pleads.

Wrex grunts an affirmative and when Zynya doesn’t even look up at him, he gently tips her helmeted head up and waits until her eyes finds his through their helmets. “Zynya…” then huffs loudly when she shakes her head at him, “Alright. At least take ‘biotic boy’ with you.”

Zynya laughs at the nickname Wrex has given the Lieutenant. “I’m a biotic too, Wrex. Am I ‘biotic girl’?”

“Pfft! You’re a Vanguard, like me. You’re practically part Krogan. ‘Biotic boy’ is weak compared to you. I don’t understand what you see in him. He’s too squishy,” Wrex complains. 

“Wrex…leave it alone. I know he’s not your favorite person, but he and I have something. It’s not quite a relationship yet, with the regs and all, but please don’t kill him before I see where it goes. Okay?”

“I don’t hate him, Zee,” Wrex grumbles using the nickname he has for her. “Especially after he helped save your life on Feros. Without his quick thinking, you would have been Thorian thrall mulch. You were overrun and you know it. I couldn’t get to you fast enough.” When all she does is frown at him through her visor, he mumbles a bit incoherently and then says, “Okay. I’ll give him a chance. But, be warned, if I ever hear of him hurting my little Zee, I’ll kill him. No qualms. Got it?”

Zynya sighs. “I’m staying out of whatever you want to talk to him about. I’ll agree to disagree with you, okay? Do the ‘Dad’ thing and talk to him if you are so inclined. But, do it nicely. I’m only saying this once,” she says as she pokes him in the chest with one of her fingers, knowing he can’t feel it, but he'll know it will be accompanied by a fierce facial expression. Which she realizes that he also can’t see, due to her helmet, making him laugh uproariously. 

“Argh! You’re impossible...” She exclaims at the stubbornness that is her Krogan and huffs loudly throwing her hands in the air turning around to stomp off towards the Mako and grinning with the love she feels for her ‘Dad.’ 

“Grab Alenko, will you? I’ll wait in the Mako,” Zynya says turning back to the chuckling Krogan and flips him off when all he does is salute her mockingly in acknowledgment, making him redouble his raucous laughter.

As she is climbing into the Mako to await the Lt, she hears Wrex open the squad channel and bellow out, “Hey, ‘biotic boy’ get your ass out here! The Commander needs a partner to go find rocks with.”

“I’m on my way. I’ve told you several times now not to call me that, Wrex.” Kaidan grumbles out as he makes his way back to the airlock. 

“I don’t answer to you, runt. I can call you whatever I want and ‘biotic boy’ seems fitting. If you have a problem with it, I challenge you to make me change my mind.” Wrex bated, waiting to see if Zee’s chosen has a quad or not.

After stepping out of the airlock fully helmeted, Kaidan positions himself in a fighting stance in front of the armored plated large Krogan and snarls “Bring it, Grumpy!” 

Before she can interrupt their escalating conversation, her idiot ‘father’ starts laughing again and pats a startled Kaidan on his shoulder almost knocking him over, and says “Hmm, ‘biotic boy’ has a quad. Who knew?”

“Uh, thanks, I think.” Kaidan says hesitantly as he looks oddly at the chuckling Krogan, finally relaxing his stance.

After calming down from his mirth, Wrex looks slyly at Kaidan and nods over at the Mako, “Shepard will explain. She’s waiting for you in the Mako.” When Kaidan nods at him and starts walking out to the Mako, he pauses in consternation when Wrex says, “Have fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kaidan, you okay?” Zynya says as she leans out the side of the Mako as she tries to see if Kaidan is okay once he jumped down and walked behind the Mako out of direct line of sight from her, after she slowed to a stop from his urging to pull over. 

“Give me a second, Zyn...uh, I mean Commander.” Kaidan says quietly after connecting the internal comm line to her helmet.

Zyn laughs as she jumps down and latches the door so the Mako can cycle its hatch. When she rounds the back end of the Mako to see that Kaidan is hunched over and clutching the Mako for support so he can catch his breath, she impishly says, “Try not to retch in your helmet. It’s a bitch to clean.”

After coming really close to losing his lunch from the erratic driving that Zyn was doing, taking out her anger and grief on the Mako and the rocky terrain of Binthu, Kaidan couldn’t take it any longer. So, instead of embarrassing himself in front of her, he politely asked her to stop the Mako, so he could calm his stomach before doing exactly what she just warned him not to do and lose it in his helmet. Kaidan turned his head to the side and looked back at Zyn upside down and was about to answer her snarky comment in kind when he notices that she’s not looking at his face but at his profile in general. Well, not his profile, but one area in particular. 

“See something you like, Commander?” Kaidan asked with an amused chuckle.

“Maybe…Oh hell, can’t help looking L.T., especially when I have a great view.” Zyn says tongue in cheek and starts laughing. 

Kaidan rights himself after determining that he felt better and just looks at her through his visor.

Zyn looks back and stops laughing. When Kaidan doesn’t say anything, she looks away and says, “I’m sorry. I was inappropriate. Let me know if you want to report my behavior…”

“Zyn, no, you can’t see it but I’m smiling and blushing, okay?” Kaidan interrupts her and puts an armored hand under the bottom of her helmet to lift her head to see her eyes. “It’s these damn helmets. Remind me to flirt with you when we aren’t on a planet with a toxic atmosphere.”

“Good point. So…we are okay, then, flirting while on duty? Even with the regs, I didn’t want you to think that I was overstepping my boundaries as your commanding officer.” she says cautiously.

Kaidan chuckles, “No worries there, Commander, I think we can throw the regs out now that you’re a Spectre.”

“That’s true, just another advantage to accepting the position. Just let me know if you are ever uncomfortable with our relationship. As long as this,” Zyn waves a hand pointing at the two of them, “is mutual, I’m good with the flirting.”

“Me too. I’m not sure if you know this, but I’m an affectionate guy. I hope that is okay.” Kaidan says cautiously, feeling out what Zyn will say to his confession.

Zyn just stands there and grins at Kaidan while butterflies start swirling in her stomach and arousal blooms in her core. Affectionate? Yeah, that is okay in her book. Noting that Kaidan is about to ask her again, she responds with, “I’m grinning. Helmet again, damn it. Affection is a good thing, Kaidan. I’m all over that. We make a good couple, L.T.”

“We do.” Kaidan agrees huskily.

Zyn clears her throat and looks away when she notices that the lightweight armor that Kaidan prefers to wear is getting tighter in a certain area. She blushes and turns around to walk back to the Mako and says “Mount up ‘biotic boy,’ let’s finish our trek so we can return to the Normandy and flirt without our helmets on for once.”

“Can I drive?” Kaidan says ignoring the nickname that Wrex dubbed him.

Zyn turns around and chuckles at Kaidan, “Sure!” and slaps his ass as she passes him to walk around the Mako to jump into the passenger side. 

“Cheeky minx…” Kaidan growls making Zyn laugh again as he jumps into the driver's seat and starts adjusting it for his height. 

After pulling the navigation console closer to her, Zyn says back to business, “I noticed an anomalous reading from a location just above the main base that I wanted to check out. It’s about three klicks to the NNW from here. Good luck getting there without using the thrusters or the four wheel drivetrain.”

“Prepare to be amazed, Commander, I will prove to you that you don’t need to climb vertical ridges to get to your destination.” Kaidan says confidently.

“Ha! We shall see, Alenko, we shall see.” Zyn says. “What will you give me if you lose?”

After checking the terrain between their current location and their destination and picking the safest route, Kaidan looks over at Zyn’s helmeted visage and asks, “What do you want?”

“Hmm, okay, if you win, you can ask me for anything within our relationship, no questions asked.” Zyn says cheekily.

Kaidan pauses as he was about to put the Mako in gear and looks over at Zyn, “Really!?!” When Zyn just nods at him, he gulps and asks hesitantly, “And, if you win?”

Zyn chuckles wickedly, “You can never again complain about my driving…ever.”

Kaidan moans. Crap. If Zyn wins, then he’ll be stuck trying to keep his stomach contents where they are supposed to be and not ask for pit stops. Shit. But, the prospect that he’ll have free reign in their relationship was just too good to pass up. 

“Deal.” Kaidan says and holds his hand out to her to shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha Ha. Couldn't help myself from writing about Shepard's inability to not climb vertical ridges in the Mako. 
> 
> Come on, admit it, the Mako missions are FUN!!! And, the Hammerhead vehicle in ME2, sucks. It is way too easy to get blown up in that thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And fluffiness ensues...fluff...flufferoony...just fluff.

“Pay up, Kaidan!” Zyn exclaims with glee as she does a happy dance in her chair as Kaidan navigates a near vertical route up to the pyramid that sits atop the ridge overlooking the main base below. 

After parking the Mako in the shadowed hollow next to the pyramid and turning off the vehicle, Kaidan lets out a loud harrumph as he looks at his gleeful Commander ‘woot-wooting’ in the passenger seat. He sighs and grins to himself shaking his head at his failure to ‘safely’ maneuver the Mako to their destination that he was so confident that he could do not so long ago. 

Noting the air seal on the Mako’s dash is reading green, he cycles the oxygen within the cab and takes his helmet off and puts it aside, so his Commander can see his ‘faux’ frown. 

After noticing that Kaidan has taken his helmet off and is notably not looking very happy with her version of celebrating her victory, Zyn takes her helmet off too to wink at him, cheekily.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Kaidan.” Zyn says as she juts her lower lip out in a ‘faux’ pout and grins at Kaidan when his frown deepens at her for mocking him. She yelps in surprise when he suddenly turns his chair towards her and grabs her around the waist and deposits her in his lap, armor and all. Before she can respond, he grabs the back of her head and kisses her deeply swirling his tongue into her mouth when she opens hers. 

Moaning softly, Zyn repositions herself to straddle his hips as she in turn wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. 

Desperate for air, they both break apart several moments later to stare into each other eyes.

“Wow!” Zyn says breathlessly as she tries to calm the butterflies from overwhelming her and when Kaidan grins in response, she kisses him again, more slowly this time and allows her arousal for him to take over. Since her desire for him demands that she take action, she begins to grind her hips over his in tune with their dance of tongues, making him moan in return. 

“Ow…” Kaidan says with a wince as he pulls back from Zyn again. “Your pistol is digging into my hip.”

“Oops! Sorry.” Zyn says tamping down the normal smart ass response to his pistol quip and climbs out of his lap as she returns to her chair. 

Kaidan uncomfortably readjusts himself and tries to hide the evidence that Zyn inspired by grinding on him by sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He looks across at Zyn as she fans herself to help cool her own desire down, and grins at her. He says cheekily, “Remind me to not kiss you in full armor with gear.”

“Noted.” Zyn says winking at him and grinning too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Graphic depictions of violence. 
> 
> This chapter has a first person POV regarding what happened on Mindoir. This is my version. Be warned, it is not sunshine and bunnies. But, if you are a fan of the game, you know that. This is mild compared to some that I've read, but I didn't think I needed to explain the violence, given that we all know what may have occurred there.

“This is pretty amazing, huh?” Zyn says as she stands on top of the pyramid looking out over the entire valley that overlooks the main base. 

“Yeah,” Kaidan says distractingly as he looks at her.

“I meant the pyramid, Kaidan,” Zyn giggles looking back at him through her helmet. 

“I knew what you meant,” he says as he joins her at the top and threads his fingers into hers to hold her hand.

“Uh, huh,” Zyn says, not believing a word. “Although, the best view is the Normandy, as she waits patiently for us to finish our short sojourn here, before beckoning us back into her welcoming depths away from this hostile environment.”

“That’s very poetic, Zyn,” Kaidan says.

“I have my moments,” she says impishly.

After enjoying a few quiet minutes of holding hands with Kaidan at the top of the strange Prothean pyramid, almost forgetting why they had come here, Zyn sighs and says, “Kaidan, I need to tell you something,” just as Kaidan says, “Zyn, I want to ask you something.”

They both break off and laugh.

Kaidan says, “You go first.”

Zyn shakes her head, “No, please, ask your question.”

“Ok. Uh…earlier, Wrex said that you would explain his strange behavior.” At Zyn’s snort, he continues, “Wait, Zyn, before you say anything, I’ve noticed that he is very protective of you. At times, he’s even hostile towards others who are concerned for you as well. It seems to me that you knew him before the mission. I’m not that familiar with Krogans, but I can recognize that he cares for you deeply.”

“He does. And, I did know him before the mission,” Zyn confirms. 

“Okay. I guess I’m confused then. I know we have a connection. It’s also obvious from our earlier engagement in the Mako, that you feel the same way,” and pauses briefly contemplating what to say next. “Zyn, even though it will hurt, I can step aside if you want to pursue whatever you have with Wrex.”

Zyn starts laughing uproariously and almost topples off the pyramid except for Kaidan’s quick reflexes in catching her. 

“Zyn?” Kaidan says after straightening her nose dive and starts walking with her down the side of the pyramid leading towards the Mako. 

Catching her breath at the bottom, Zyn says grinning widely, “That is gracious of you, Kaidan, but, ‘Ewwwww!’” 

“Huh?” Kaidan says clearly confused and starting to get angry when Zyn only begins to laugh again while keeping him in the dark. “Zyn?” Kaidan says warningly.

“Come on. Let’s go back into the Mako so we can take our helmets off. This conversation will be better face to face, so to speak.”

“Alright,” Kaidan agrees.

After climbing into the Mako and getting comfortable facing each other on opposites sides and cycling the air so they can take off their helmets, Zyn lets out a sigh and decides that Kaidan has suffered long enough. It is definitely time to spill her secret.

“Okay. First of all, yes, I’ve known Wrex for a long time. He does care for me and I care for him, as well. I love him.” When Kaidan blinks and looks hurt before opening his mouth to say something, Zyn says, “Wait, and hear me out.” At his nod, she continues, “This is hard for me, okay? Only a few people know the truth behind Wrex’s and my relationship.” When Kaidan reaches across the space to take her hand in his, lending her his support, she pushes a breath out and says, “He’s family.”

“So...you are good friends?” Kaidan says still looking confused.

“No, Kaidan. He’s family. As in, he’s my father.” Zyn explains.

Kaidan lets her hand go in surprise and says, “What?”

Frowning at the sudden loss of his warm hand, she says, “Yes. Obviously not by blood. He adopted me after saving me from Mindoir.”

Kaidan raises his hand to the back of his neck and starts rubbing it as he looks aside to think about what she just said. He looks back at her when she starts pulling off her weapons from their harness and putting them aside so she can pull her legs up on her seat to wrap her arms around her knees. Seeing that Zyn is hurt by his silence, he asks hesitantly, “Tell me what happened?”

Zyn looks him in the eyes to see curiosity shining back at her. She asks, “How much do you know about what happened on Mindoir?”

“I know that Batarian slavers attacked the colony and not many survived the culling that occurred.” Kaidan said as he responded.

Zyn nods, “Yes, that is the official story. I’m not ready to talk about everything, yet, but yes, nobody survived except me.” Zyn looks away from him and began her story. 

 

{***The day of the attack, my family was getting prepared for the summer harvest festival. We had a small farm on the outskirts of the colony, several kilometers away from the heart of it. My little sister wanted to have a new dress to wear and I volunteered to go into town to pick it up, since she wasn’t allowed to go, due to her shirking her chores too excited for the dance that evening. 

I was walking back from town, after picking it up and just as I walked over the small hill that overlooked the farmstead, an acrid stench which I later recognized as the smell of death, wafted over me. My house was on fire. By the looks of it, it had been for some time. I knew instinctually that my mother and father were dead. 

I didn’t know that I had been standing on that hilltop for several minutes in horror before I heard an agonized scream coming from the cornfield. I ran as fast as I could in the direction, recognizing that the person screaming was my sister. 

I won’t tell you what I found in that fucking clearing, but just know that my sister was dead and there were three Batarians laughing over her broken and torn body. I don’t know what came over me but blind rage doesn’t even cover it. I pulled the knife I always carried from my boot and launched myself at them with the intension of killing every last one of them. I ended up killing two of the fuckers before the third pulled a gun on me. I may be a biotic, but as unskilled as I was at the time, I knew that a biotic or not, no one comes out alive when they bring a knife to a gun fight. 

Just as I was about to lunge at the bastard anyway, I heard a shot and watched the Batarian’s head explode and his body fall to the ground. 

Hearing rustling through the corn, I crouched into a menacing fighting stance ready for whatever hell was coming towards me, when I came face to face with a large armored Krogan. As soon as he saw me with blood running down my face from my fight with the Batarians, he put his rifle away and held out his hands in supplication and asked me if I was alright. Not having my universal translator installed yet, I didn’t understand him, but I recognized his hand gestures as one of peace and since he was purring, I relaxed my stance. As I had known that my parents were dead, I had also sensed that I could trust the alien standing in front of me. He gestured to me to follow him and at my nod, he led me over to a shuttle at the edge of the farm where a human male was waiting for us. I recognized the visage of the man as one of a few pictures my dad had from his younger years as an old friend, called Zaeed. 

He and the Krogan who introduced himself to me as Wrex convinced me to go with them in their shuttle to dock with the Alliance frigate in orbit. That is where I met Captain Anderson. He was serving on the ship at the time and knew Zaeed…***} 

 

“Shhh, Zyn, don’t cry.” Kaidan says as he hugs her close to him. Zyn looks up into Kaidan’s honey colored eyes and blinks away her tears as she had not realized that she was crying. She also hadn’t noticed that she was being held by him, since he had transferred her from her chair to his lap, somehow during the telling of her story.

“I’m sorry,” Zyn says as she wipes her eyes with her hand. “I don’t usually cry about this anymore. It’s been years.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Kaidan says as he leans over and kisses her scar that runs from her eyebrow over her nose and across her cheek. The scar was the only remnant, the only physical trace, of her fight with the Batarians that killed her sister. 

Once Zyn had calmed and was nuzzling against him with her arms around his shoulders, he asked his next question before getting distracted with the warm woman in his arms. “How did Wrex and Zaeed know to look for you?”

Zyn pulled back, but only far enough so she could look at him. She explained, “Apparently, Zaeed had been invited by my father to enjoy the festivities of the harvest festival and just happened to be in the sector on business with Wrex in tow when he got the invitation. 

“How did Wrex become your adopted father?” Kaidan asked after nodding at her explanation. 

“After being checked for injuries by the Alliance’s doctor, David had me fitted for a translator. During the adjustment period, I became fascinated by Wrex’s language. We became inseparable as we got to know each other during the time when the Alliance held onto me during and after the Batarian attack. They weren’t going to release the only survivor to a burnt out hole in the ground when Batarians were still being flushed out of hiding on Mindoir. At 16, I was highly impressionable and other than Zaeed, I didn’t trust anyone else. Anytime they separated us, I became withdrawn and almost catatonic without my Krogan at my side. I didn’t even trust David at the time. So, I stuck close to Wrex, who in turn seemed extremely protective of me. He had saved me after all. The most surprising thing was I was impressed with him. He’s a large intimidating Krogan Battlemaster, but when faced with a broken and bloodied slip of a girl holding a knife at him, all he does is purr and try to calm me down. Of course, at the time, I didn’t know that I wouldn’t have been able to hurt him. But, I think I impressed him. Eventually, the Alliance determined that since I had nowhere to go since my parents were dead, they decided to send me to an orphanage on Earth, when Wrex got in their faces and said he would adopt me,” Zyn explains and grins. “Of course, a Krogan adopting a human child was completely ridiculous, but Wrex insisted violently, and with Zaeed’s endorsement, David was able to rush the adoption process. And the rest, as they say, is history.”

“Wow! He definitely knows how to throw his weight around. I mean even as a Krogan, adopting a human child had to have been challenging.” Kaidan says with a little bit of awe in his voice. 

“Yeah, you could say that. My life since that day has been quite eventful. However, I’m glad he saved me. I think in retrospect, I’ve saved him in turn. I’ve given him something to live for. Krogan live a long time and most get jaded or end up getting killed for stupid purposes, and Wrex was in a bad way prior to meeting me. Together we are unstoppable.” She finishes with a smile on her face. “I’m lucky to have him.” 

Kaidan enfolds her into his arms again and buries his head into her neck to breathe in her scent. “Thank you for telling me,” he whispers in her ear, making her shiver.

“Your welcome.” Zyn hesitates, then pulls back from him and asks cautiously, “Are you okay with this? You aren’t intimidated by the fact that I have a Krogan for a father?”

Kaidan laughs, “Well, I would be stupid if I wasn’t intimidated. But, I think I can handle it. He did tell me I have a quad, whatever that is.”

Zyn giggles, “Yeah about that. A ‘quad’ is balls, Kaidan. You have balls.”

“Huh? I am aware that I have balls, Zyn.” Kaidan said confused at what the big deal was regarding having balls. 

Zyn laughs and climbs out of his lap and back into her chair. With a shit eating grin, she explains, “Um, Krogans have four. Quad. Get it?” When Kaidan raises his eyebrows and blinks at her, she laughs again, “Having a ‘quad’ means that someone has the balls to stand up and shout, to fight, to take up challenges thrown at them, to not back down, etc. You get my meaning?” 

“Aw, yes, I understand now. So, earlier, Wrex was testing me?” Kaidan says.

“Yep! You passed. You are allowed to date me.” Zyn said smiling at him. 

“Great. And, if I didn’t pass his test?” Kaidan asked curious.

“Uh, let’s just say that you wouldn’t have liked the outcome.” Zyn said grimacing.

Kaidan just looks at her and blinks as he frowns. 

She leans in to him and kisses him quickly before sitting back. “Oh, and by the way, don’t be surprised if he mentions something about throwing you out the airlock if you hurt me.”

“What!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos! Greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

“All done here, Zee.” Wrex says over her personal comm channel. “It’s time to stop digging around for rocks and rejoin us. The engineers are requesting that you speak to them. They were able to decipher some of the data. What’s your ETA?” 

“We are on our way, Wrex. We'll be there in 5 minutes.” Zyn responded.

Once they arrived back at the main base, Kaidan parked the Mako at the foot of the ramp of the Normandy, so it could be properly aligned with its docking station in the cargo hold. 

After resealing their helmets, both Zyn and Kaidan disembarked from the Mako to let the Marine detail takeover the loading of it onto the Normandy. “Zyn, you go ahead, I’ll make sure the Mako is loaded properly. 

“Ok. See you later.”

“I’d like that,” he says smiling at her.

After seeing the Mako get properly secured to the deck plating and given the green light by Joker that they can now move about the ship after leaving the atmosphere, Kaidan makes his way over to Wrex’s work station. 

“What do you want, runt?” Wrex says before turning around and facing him.

Kaidan falters a bit at the rude question. Then straightening himself, he says, “Thank you Wrex.”

Wrex glowers at him not understanding what he did to him that would garner a thank you. “What are you going on about?”

Kaidan moves in closer to make sure his voice didn’t carry. “Thank you for saving Zyn’s life back on Mindoir.”

“Aw, she told you. Good.” Wrex says ignoring the gratitude. 

Kaidan knew that he wouldn’t get much else from the grumpy Krogan and was about to turn away, when Wrex continued. “What happened on Mindoir was an abomination. I never liked the Batarians. They are a vile race with no honor. Enslaving children or killing them for sport is repulsive. Children should be protected.” Wrex pauses and a look of pride comes over him, “My little Zee, she’s a fighter that one. Even injured, exhausted, and about ready to keel over, she never faltered. She made quite the picture when I met her in the clearing. She was standing over her slain sibling, covered in the remnants of battle; soot, blood, and gore. But, that didn’t stop her from looking death in the eye and daring it to fuck off.” Wrex gave off a gruff snort and his eyes became wistful as he remembered, “She wouldn’t even let me help her bury her sister before we left to meet up with the Alliance ship in orbit. She’s extremely feisty and protective. I’m honored she picked me to be her family.”

Kaidan just looked at Wrex with awe. He never expected the Krogan to open up to him. Knowing that a thanks for sharing comment would not be accepted, he says reverently, “I know she can take care of herself, but I wanted to let you know that I swear to you, as her father, that I will protect and love her for as long as I have breath…and beyond, if possible.”

Wrex looks at the man in front of him and considers what he has just declared. Kaidan may be a puny human, but he does have a quad for facing the prospect of Zyn’s ‘Krogan’ father with enough gumption to declare his intentions towards his daughter. If Kaidan hadn’t already shown himself to be worthy, Wrex would have killed him outright. No qualms. Making up his mind, he declares, “Yes. You are worthy of her. You are a warrior just as she is. I will allow you to court my daughter.” 

Kaidan smiles and nods at him. Then when Wrex grunts in acknowledgement, Kaidan spins on his heels and walks towards the elevator. Before he takes a couple of steps, Wrex says, “Just know, biotic boy, if you hurt her…” 

Kaidan turns back and interrupts, finishing Wrex’s statement, “You’ll throw me out the airlock.”

“Damn right, I will.” Wrex declared. Then he turns away dismissing Kaidan and starts mumbling that his little Zee obviously shared his favorite threat with Kaidan during their ‘talk.’ Harrumph, oh well, at least the puny pyjak has been warned. Hopefully, he won’t have to act on his threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos. Greatly appreciated.
> 
> Part 1 is finished. However, the story of Zyn and Kaidan is far from over. Part 2 will be posted soon. It is another 'Mako' mission. Just a hint, each part is a separate mission or what happens on the Normandy in between missions. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this journey through my madness. It's been fun so far... :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you are a Kaidan Alenko hater, then this is definitely not the story for you. I’m an avid fan/reader that enjoys all relationships with Fem/Male Shepard but one of my all-time favorites is the Kaidan Alenko/Femshep relationship...although there are times I just want to strangle the Kaidan character. Ugh! What a butthead! 
> 
> To those who are fans of my other fanfiction story, please be patient, I will be posting another chapter soon. This story was rattling around and needed to be written before I finished my ME3 story. If you are new to my madness and are interested in a Shega romance, please check out my other fanfiction story. Otherwise…enjoy.


End file.
